The Invader's Conquest
by Eris Raslad
Summary: It seems that Dib has a cousin, just as smart as he but not quite so crazy. Her dad was not the best of the bunch and so she was sent to live with her uncle, and when she finally gets enrolled in Skool and meets Dib's nemesis, it is clear to her from the beginning that he is different, and clear to Zim that she is not bothered by his alien nature. This may be an advantage...or not.
1. Prologue

Dev

After so many years of being violated and filth infested I was finally going to be sent to a better place...

And my dad was going to be the one swimming in the grime of society...

In jail...

For a very...very long time.

Though I don't think I'd ever met my uncle or my cousins...dad never let me leave the house except for my schooling...

Perhaps that was his one mistake.

Either way I got a clean slate, these people didn't know anything about me, or what dad had done to me.

Now, in this new place I would be able to finally have the life that I wanted, study what I loved, never have to be thwarted by him...

Never again.

The first thing I did when the men took me from my father to the institution was strip off my dirty clothes and take a nice, long, hot shower.

It was the nicest thing I'd ever felt...

Except for the new, clean clothes they gave me to wear after the fact.

They were soft and warm and not full of holes or stained with miscellaneous things.

"Alright little girl." Began a very tall man in long white coat. "We've called your immediate relatives, they should be prepared for you. Are you ready to go?"

I smiled at him, hugging the one thing that I'd been willing to keep from my old home, a small, stuffed rabbit, close to my chest. "Y-yes sir." I answered. "I'm ready to go."

X.X.X

_A.N. - Jeez! How many fandoms are you gonna be a part of, D!sc0rd? XD What is this...the fifth one? Lol. Well I've been meaning to start back my Invader Zim series...I never posted it here but...that's because it sucked before. XDDD Anyway short prologue sorry, hope you like it anyway._


	2. Chapter 1

Dib

"Gahhhhh!"

I threw everything from my desk and onto the floor, raking my fingers through my thick, black hair.

"What are you crying about now, baby?" My little sister, Gaz asked me, sipping angrily on her can of cola.

"I have gone through EVERY SCENARIO of this plan and NONE of them seem to be able to work!"

She made a noise of distaste. "Stop being a whiner, Dib. You're never gonna catch him..."

I grimaced. "I am not a whiner, Gaz!" I retorted. "And I will so! I just need an edge...a new tactic..."

"Ugh..." She sounded just before leaving the room.

"Wait! Gaz! I was trying to get your input, come back!"

"Screw you!" She shouted back, voice fading down the hall, where I heard a door slam loudly, and I knew she'd locked herself in her room once again.

So I seethed over my worst enemy alone, in silence. Making my sister mad was not a good thing to do, so I tried to just stay out of her hair, all the while plotting against the alien across the street.

Damn Zim...

Always...

Being Zim...

Accompanying my enraged thoughts was a soft knocking sound, and it wasn't really bothering me, just making me curious.

I began to search the house, trying to find the source of the noise, and for a very long time I couldn't find where it was coming from.

But then I heard Gaz shout.

"DIB-SHIT, can you not hear knocking!? Answer the door!"

The door... I thought. "Why didn't I think..."

Of the door...?

I walked into the living room and opened it to reveal a short-ish young girl with ashen blue hair and deep sapphire blue eyes magnified by thin-lensed glasses.

"Hi..." She greeted. "Are you Dib Membrane?"

I smirked. "Yeah, that's me."

She extended her hand out to me. "I'm Devon Membrane. Your cousin."

Then I remembered the call.

I'd been in the middle of a conversation with the Headmasters of the Swollen Eyeball Agency when it came, and I didn't really pay attention, but I did remember her name...and that she was my cousin.

"Oh hey." I exclaimed. "Come on in."

I stood aside and gestured her in, and she slowly stepped over the threshold, eyeing every inch of the room before sitting down.

"Wow..." She said. "Your house...is so big!"

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly, sitting across from her. "My dad hosts this show...Probing The Membranes Of Science!, and well...he funds this place..."

"Neat..."

"Hey Dib? Who was it?"

Gaz strolled into the room, barely lifting her eyes from her Game Slave, but when she did she moved her hair from in front of them to get a better look, then she sighed.

"Great...another kid for dad to neglect." She growled, trekking back to her room.

"He doesn't neglect us!" I called after her. "He's just really busy!"

I turned back to my cousin. "That's...Gaz...she's..."

She nodded. "I heard the men who took me here say...she was a sour one..."

I chuckled. "Well...you can ignore her unless she's uncharacteristically kind...or unless you just like moody people. And...I hope you feel welcome."

I put an arm around her shoulder. "You need anything, a drink or...something to eat?"

She shook her head. "No...I'm fine. I'll just have a look around."

"Okay. Make sure you don't go into the basement. Dad works down there."

She laughed. "I'll make sure I don't."


	3. Chapter 2

Dev

_These blankets are so nice..._

_They smell clean..._

_The feel good on my skin..._

My mid-waking thoughts could only praise the comfort provided by the room Dib had provided to me.

I'd never had such a comforting night of sleep...

Which was why I was so distraught when a knock on my door shot straight through my lack of consciousness like an electric whip.

It was painful.

"Hey Dev?" Dib called. "I had your credits and stuff already transferred to the High Skool so..."

I sat up grudgingly; I knew what it meant. "I'll be ready in a moment." I murmured just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Okay." He said just before I heard his footsteps diminish in volume as he walked, presumably, down the hallway.

I stood, rubbing my eyes and shuffling to the closet, which responded with a loud yet low hum.

**_"Unfamiliar presence detected. Scanning for potential threat."_**

I squeaked in fear at the voice from nowhere, freezing immediately when a red fan of light trailed down my body, flashing green just before it shut down.

**_"Scan complete. Name: Devon Membrane. Blood type: O Positive. Height: 5'1". Weight: 122 Pounds..."_**

It paused.

**_"Permission to dress?"_**

I stared at the closet in a mix of confusion and horror. "Wh...what!?"

**_"Permission to dress?"_** It asked again in the same monotone voice.

"Um...uhhh...o...okay."

The wall containing the closet started to hum and the door opened on its own, revealing two mechanically engineered arms that reached for me without hesitation.

Before I could protest about anything it had stripped me down completely and then dressed me up again, placing me before a mirror at the back of its depths.

**_"Did I perform sufficiently?"_** It asked.

I smiled weakly army reflection, glancing over the lacy, light-blue shirt and white skinny pants it how thrown me into.

"Yes." I said. "It looks great. Thanks."

The arms shooed me from the closet. **_"Good. Now you need to go eat. Food is not permitted on the bus."_**

I stepped away from the door, which now shut itself back and left the room, finding the kitchen rather easily.

There were Dib and Gaz at the table in the room's center, both munching on toast that looked a little burnt.

"Hey Dev." Dib greeted. "Finally made it out I see."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah um...the closet...wanted to pick my outfit..."

Dib quickly and firmly pressed his palm to his face, emitting a smacking noise. "Oh damn. I forgot to turn him off." He looked to me. "He's a prototype. I've been working on him for a while now." He shrugged nervously. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

I shook my head. "He did a good job." I told him. "This is his doing." And I did a little fashion spin.

"Huh..." He sounded. "Sweet. I guess I don't have as many bugs to fix..."

A honking noise sounded from outside the house and we all turned to look.

"The bus." Gaz said. "Great..."

She and her brother slipped from the table, discarding their burnt toast and rushing out the door.

I followed, boarding and suddenly feeling very vulnerable as all eyes fell on me.

Being new was just...the best...


	4. Chapter 3

Dev

The bus ride was less than unorthodox...

Some of the kids were actually very nice.

Like Keef.

He was a red-haired kid with a pet squirrel that he'd named Zim.

He was a little crazy because he referred to this squirrel as if he were a person, but besides all that he was very sweet and welcoming.

Arriving at the Skool told another story however.

The staff were much less thrilled about my arrival, and one in particular, a really tall and twiggy lady, glared at me as if I were a parasite waiting to infect her with disease.

Dib nudged my side. "Just ignore her. That's the teacher from the old Elementary Skool...she got fired for maltreatment of the kids."

I stared at him in shock and he laughed.

"Oh no, she didn't ever hit anyone or anything like that. But she has a...doomsday perspective on everything and so...she spread it to the kids and that wasn't healthy for their tiny minds...apparently..."

"That's...that's...terrible..." I breathed, casting a quick glance back at the stick woman before we turned the corner...

And I slammed into something, falling back hard on the cold tile floor.

"Insolent FILTHY human worm!" Screeched a voice from in front of me. "How dare you knock over Ziiiiiim."

I stood, brushing myself off before viewing this Zim.

He was about a head shorter than me, with olive green skin, wide blue eyes and slick black hair.

He wore a red tunic-like outfit and a red speckled white backpack.

He pointed at harshly. "You will feel my wrath first! Right after Dib-human!"

Dib brushed past me, walking up to the little green kid, looming over him. "Hey! You can't talk to my cousin that way!"

Zim tilted his head. "Ohhh, so the Dib has yet another weakness. Cousins...?" He pronounced cousins as if he didn't understand even mildly the concept. "I will use this to plot your ultimate downfall." He hissed.

Dib returned to my side, grasping my arm. "Don't ever fall for his tricks!" He said. "He's an alien, and can't be trusted."

Zim scoffed ridiculously, waving a hand in dismissal. "An alien? Nonsense. You've been speaking it for years Dib, and yet you have no proof." He shot glances left to right. "B-because there is none. Nope. No aliens here."

I giggled. "Clearly not." I told him.

Dib grit his teeth and I took his hand. "Let's go. I think...I think you're gonna have an aneurism of you look at him anymore."

"Right..." Dib muttered. "Right...lets go..."

We passed by Zim and made our way to class, but I turned around for a brief moment to wave goodbye.

The little green kid looked rather confused, and he scratched his head quizzically, as if he'd never seen someone wave at him before.

"So after school you'll have to do some explaining about this "alien" business."

"Oh hell yeah!" Dib shouted. "Definitely! You won't be disappointed."

And the bell for first class rang.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Short chapters sorry..._


	5. Chapter 4

Zim

Oh this is EXACTLY what I needed.

Another squeaky dirt-baby to foil my plans.

And Dib's cousin no doubt. Whatever a cousin was, I was sure that this would not be good for my mission unless I found a way to use her against him.

But how would I do this? She was so sure to be just like the other disgusting stink-beasts inhabiting the school...

Except for she didn't react to Dib the way the other kids did when he told her I was an alien.

So she either didn't believe him and was just humoring his insanity, or she did believe him and didn't care like his sister Gaz.

Either way she was a problem.

Because as much as I hate to admit it to myself the Dib is a smart human, Gaz too, and judging by the show that his father hosted his immediate family was...

I could not allow...the cousin...to thwart me...

It was time to find her weaknesses and them exploit them to my advantage...

"ZIM!" Shouted the teacher at the front of the room, slamming a yardstick hard on my desk. "Pay attention! No one wants to hear you mumbling to yourself about your preposterous dreams."

I placed my hand to my forehead in salute to the teacher despite my deep rooted hatred for him and his human spawn. "Yes sir!" I shouted back, making sure to offer a stern look in return to his piercing gaze.

He frowned at me once before turning back to the chalkboard and resuming his lesson.

X.X.X

A.N. - I can only handle the Zim in small doses. XD


	6. Chapter 5

Dev

I could only thank god that history class was finally over. I didn't mind learning about history but when the teacher spoke with as monotone and robotic of a voice as this one did...it just made the whole experience miserable.

My next class was anatomy, advanced anatomy in fact. And I was so pleased. Science was my favorite subject but I was never allowed to excel before. Father wouldn't allow me to draw attention to myself in any way.

But Dib had a different class than I, and so he couldn't show me to mine and so I was a few minutes late.

I walked in the door and all do the students looked my way.

The teacher looked at a clipboard. "Are you Devon Membrane?" She asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Yes ma'am. Sorry I'm late."

She sighed. "It's fine. Take a seat. I haven't started going over the syllabus yet."

I scanned the room for a seat, only to find the the only one available was next to the kid with the olive skin.

He wasn't very friendly, but I supposed I had no choice.

He was balancing a pencil on his fingertip as I sat, and I tried not to shake so he could keep up his feat, but he paused his balancing and cast a sidelong glare at me.

"You. I did not expect to see you again so soon." His eyes narrowed. "How dare you sit next to Zim. Find another seat, worm."

I winced, but managed a weak smile. "S-sorry Zim...there wasn't another seat. I did not intend to bother you."

He hummed. "Good." And turned back to the front, I doing the same.

"Alright class. The object of this class is simple. To learn the physical aspects of the human body, both at a visible and microscopic level."

I heard the rustling of paper and looked down to see a little folded slip in front of me.

I lifted it and unfolded it, revealed was a significant amount of strange symbols, but in the center was a message I could actually read: If you are human, then how is it that you don't know human anatomy?

This was followed by a little, confused-looking angry face.

I glanced around the room, and all eyes were facing forward except for Zim's, he held his pencil in between his two forefingers, the tips of the pencil touching the tips of his fingers, and he was glaring at me from the side, mouth set in a quizzical and irritated moue.

I looked down at the paper with a smile, writing him a message back: Why do you ask? You think you have competition for enslaving earth?

I refolded the note and passed hit back to him, and I could see the sweat beads forming on his brow.

He frantically wrote on the note and passed it back.

Earth is mine! It read. You better not even try to THINK about taking it from me!

I could help but stutter out an actual laugh, but I managed to keep it quiet, and I looked to him.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "I won't foil your plans."

He pouted, then grinned, fiddling with his hands. "Good..."

I crumpled up the paper and tucked it away. "Now pay attention, or you won't learn our weaknesses."

He nodded. "Yesss...the weaknesses."

We still had an hour is syllabus to go.


	7. Chapter 6

Zim

It seemed that the Dev was not as judgmental as the Dib. Though that doesn't mean I should lower my guard. She may only be humoring me so that I will lower my guard...

Or she may not even know of my interstellar origins...

The latter being most likely. My disguise was ingenious...

"Computer!" I called upon entering my base. "I want you to do a scan for me."

The house groaned in complaint. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" I responded loudly. "There are things that I must know if I am going to conquer this filthy dirt-ball, and you are meant to assist me! Obeyyyy."

The house sighed. "Fine, what is is you want?"

I grinned. "In the home of my greatest adversary, there is a new human, her name is Devon. I want you to scan her for any and all weaknesses, and then print them off for me so that I may study them later."

"Sounds like someone has a crush..." The house murmured, whirring mechanically to perform my bidding.

I squinted an eye contemplatively. "A crush? On that earth-worm? You must be malfunctioning. Besides. An invader needs no one. NO ONE!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." The computer said, soon reverting to its typical mechanical voice.

"Scanning in progress..."

It was taking longer than I'd anticipated and I was beginning to grow impatient.

"Ragh! What is taking so long?"

"It seems this Devon you speak of has more weaknesses than meets the eye. Just a few more seconds..."

A noise sounded, somewhat like a bell, indicating that my wishes had been carried out.

"Scan complete." Computer said.

I frowned. "Well!? Read off to me some of her ailments."

The house made a disgusted noise, as if he was being asked to work an extra shift at some...Earthenoid store.

"Well she does have a strangely healed fracture on her lower right tibia, hence her limp."

"Eh?" I queried. "A limp? Zim did not notice a limp."

"You told me about your first encounter. You must have been distracted."

"Nothing distracts me!" I retorted quickly. "Do not question my magnificence. She must have...been taking something. Yes. Some sort of drug to assist her with her agonies..."

"Rrrrrrrright..."

There was a pause.

"Y-you know what? Computer, when you print off the assessment, do so in a manner that lists her ailments in order of most to least debilitating. That way I have everything in proper order for my studies."

"Yes sir."

_Hm...no lip that time. _I supposed it was good for the time being, but often my computer would have mood swings such a human female would one week out of every month.

It was a strange phenomena and I still have yet to find out why this occurred...

_But..._

_No matter!_

_What's could not figure out on my own I would have the teaching drones give me their knowledge._

_And oh we're they so foolish, not seeing right in front of their eyes the wolf amongst sheep..._

I chucked lowly to myself, exiting the current room and making my way to the transporter that took me to my underground labs.

In the elevator I cackled gleefully at my genius.

_Yes..._

_Soon my meager observations won't be necessary..._

_Soon I will have all I need to know to conquer this filthy ball and all who dwell here will bow down to ME!_

_Now where is GIR?_


	8. Chapter 7

Gaz

_Stupid stinking robot fox..._

_I will destroy you..._

_I will._

_Misery and pain will rain from the depths of hell upon your hideous malfunctioning head..._

_And only then will I have had my revenge..._

_Only then..._

_And only..._

_After..._

_I..._

_BEAT..._

_THIS..._

_NIGHT!_

A knock sounded at my bedroom door and I was immediately angered.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. "I'm busy!"

"Oh..." Returned a voice that I wasn't quite familiar with. "Okay. Sorry, Gaz."

It was Devon...

The cousin that I didn't really know or care about up until recently.

The white-coats told us some crazy stuff about her...

I mean I was probably supposed to be sorry for her, but I didn't like people...

Though she didn't typically make me want to claw my own brain out when she spoke...so I figured maybe I should try and get along with her somehow.

So I snatched up my laptop, taking it with me and going to find her; she was in her room, leaning back against the pillows, eyes lowered to meet the gaze of the blanket she wrung tightly in her hands.

"Mind if I play in here?" I asked, kinda out of character, considering if I wanted to be somewhere I just went.

She looked up at me, shocked. "Um...n-no..."

With that I slinked to her bed and perched on it, determinedly hitting the start button on Five Nights At Freddy's.

She crawled up next to me timidly. "What...what're you watching?" She asked.

I sighed. "Not watching. I'm playing a game."

"What's it called?"

"Five Nights At Freddy's."

"Is...is it fun?"

I wrinkled my nose, contemplating her question. "Well...it's complicated...kinda...but not..."

"Can I play?"

I smirked. "Sure. Give it a try."

I handed her the laptop, not telling her that I was already on night four.

"How does it work?"

"Okay so the strip at the bottom is your camera, you hover over that with the mouse to see, and to switch between cameras you click each little square. Cam one, cam two, et cetera. If you see one of the characters get too close, exit the camera and click the red buttons in your office. That closes the doors, but make sure you don't run out of power, it's here at the bottom of the screen."

She nodded and started the night for me. It was two am and somehow the animatronics hadn't been tipped off, but oh it was bound to happen soon. I watched attentively as she switch from camera to camera, to the doors. And when she was caught she jumped back violently, gasping very loudly.

I laughed.

She exhaled a shaky breath. "H...how...how..."

I shrugged. "It's a horror game. It isn't supposed to be easy."

She took a deep breath. "God...I think my heart stopped."

"But fun right?"

She thought on this a moment. "It's evil...when you beat it can I try next?"

I grinned. "Dev...I think we're gonna get along just fine."


	9. Chapter 8

Zim

The list of weaknesses that the Dev possessed was quite extensive and that served to be a positive turn for me.

All of the weaknesses though had odd similarities, most stating that they were caused by direct or indirect blows using a blunt object.

Others included her mild nearsightedness in which she used corrective external lenses to alleviate.

"Someone must have been very upset with this human at some point." I said aloud, face set in a concentrative glare.

"And why is that, Zim?" My house computer queried, sounding uninterested. He had asked though and I would not hesitate to answer.

"She has many broken bones." I began, scanning over the list again. "At least they were once broken or fractured, and she has many weak points tethered to scars caused by the blows that very well may have also caused the fractures."

"Perhaps she is just clumsy." The house suggested.

I shook my head. "Oh no. Humans are stupid filth-creatures but they are not that stupid." I narrowed my eyes out of my window, narrowed them at the building down the street where Dib and his "cousin" resided. "She must be a fighter. Only a warrior would don so many scars."

My house sighed snarkily, and if he had eyes he might have rolled them. "Whatever you say, Zim. I am going into sleep mode. I am tired."

I scoffed and shooed him away with a hand. "Go! Go then. Lazy computer, leave me to my studies of my new adversary. I will inform you later if any details you need to know."

"Whatever." Was his final word to me. Now, for some peaceful plotting...


	10. Chapter 9

Dev

_**"Upon assessing your skin tones and shading in certain areas, in correlation with your hair color I've created a list of colors that would best suit you."**_ The closet drone informed me. _**"Shall I read them to you?"**_

I sat on the edge of my bed, smiling. This machine was awfully nice and strangely enough had a great personality.

"If you want to." I said. "Go ahead."

_**"Okay." **_It began. _**"So blue and white are the obvious choices, and black is also good in moderation. Purple would match in certain shades and bring out the hints of those colors in your hair and eyes. Green will do this as well, and in very very rare circumstances yellow or red would be appropriate."**_

I shrugged. "I don't know a thing about fashion. My dad always made me wear the same thing...so...you're the boss I guess..."

The closet remained quiet for a moment before speaking. **_"Your father is that awful man Dib was informed of on the phone isn't he?" It asked._**

I was taken aback and disturbed by this question, but nodding to assure the truth.

"Y...yes, that was him..."

More silence.

_**"I am glad you are here."**_ He finally said. **_"Not there anymore. I don't know the extent of your damage, other than the visible scars and your leg."_**

I shifted uncomfortably, my right leg twinging with pain as if on cue.

**_"But I am glad you are with us and safe."_**

I blinked hard, a couple of stubborn tears tricking down my cheeks before I smiled weakly. The closet bot did not have a face, but I looked to it as if it did, offering my gratitude. "You are very kind. Thank you for your welcome."

**_"There is no need for thanks. If I were not a digital entity I would give much more than a verbal welcome." _**It paused again.**_ "And even so, I will be here for your comfort whenever you need."_**

I nodded. "Th-thank you."

**_"So..." _**It now said awkwardly. **_"Permission to dress?"_**

"Y-yeah..." I agreed. "Yeah. Permission to dress..."


End file.
